writeyourownstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:^achie^
WELCOME HERE! Welcome to the Write Your Own Stories Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Mother's Convention page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "New to the Wiki?" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. Other tips: Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" in and click Save. is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Activity" page. Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Brown009. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Brown009 (Talk) 17:11, May 19, 2012 Note:'''This is an '''automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Thank You Thank You,ILoveGreen Well User:ILoveGreen you should also check out the Community Corner.Looks like you know a lot about formatting.Anyways.Other talks later.For the time being you can create a few pages.There is a place for tabs on this wiki also.Templates:Tab,TabT,TabA,TabI and TabQ need to be placed in the pages neccesary.You can also help out by categorizing all the uncategorized pages.And lastly we also accept History,Biology and Geography.If you succeded making 50+edits then you can be given admin status.Your hard work will be known across the wikia.Please check out the PokeFan Battle Universe Wiki(pokefanbattleuniverse.wikia.com) to see the marvellouspages there.Please try to find out how they did all this.For this reason we are giving you admin status.Please be responsible and don't misuse it.Even check out our Rules.Brown009 06:03, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Stats. added Good Morning, ILoveGreen you have been given admin status '''only '''under a favour.If you don't create atleast one article in the next couple of days.Your admin rights will be removed.You should even read our Administrators page.Brown009 06:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop It! Good Morning, User:ILoveGreen it woul be very kind of you to stop adding colour to the messages when you post them.After this you will be given three warnings and will then be blocked.ILuvthisguy 10:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hi and welcome to my Talk Page! Thanks for visiting my User Page if you have anything for me feel free to do so here. If you need anything feel free to ask. Good Bye have a nice day. XOXOo. its enough time now! pls. add atleast a page in one day otherwise you'll be blocked.Brown009 09:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC)